Lost Without Words
by oxoxSmileAddyoxox
Summary: Troy is lost in a world where a tragedy happens and he is confused and speechless.Literally.His friends treat him like crap.And his parents aren't around.What is a boy to do, who will help him.Life is hard, especically when you can't talk.TxG.
1. Lost Without Words

**Title: **Lost Without Words

**Summary: **Troy is lost in a world where a tragedy happens and he is confused and speechless. Literally. TxG.

**Author: **oxoxSmileAddyoxox

**Disclaimer: **I own Nothing but the concept.

* * *

'Beep, Beep' that is the sound every kid dreads hearing in the morning. Troy Bolton slammed his hand down on the device that was placed on his bedside table, making that horrible noise. He rubbed his eyes, while letting out a tired yawn and squinted his eyes letting them adjust to the light shining through the bedroom window. Troy reached over and grabbed his thick rimmed glasses and placed them on his face.

After about 20 minutes of getting ready, he walked down stairs, he saw his parents to be no where in sight._As usual._So he went and grabbed his bookbag and a bagel and started walking to school.

As he walked out of his house, he noticed the Silver BMW parked in the Montez's driveway, down the street. He watched as Gabriella walked gracefully out of her house and up to her boyfriend of three months leaning against his car. He cringed as they started kissing intensely, and continued to walk.

It wasn't long until the car pulled up beside him, he glanced cautiously towards his right, and saw Derek Green roll down his window, keeping one hand on the steering wheel. His arm then returned to it's previous position, draped across Gabriella's shoulders.

"Hey Bolton. Oh, do you have to walk to school? You know I would give you a ride but I am a little occupied right now." He stole a glance at Gabriella. Troy didn't realize he made a disapproving sound until...

The car came to an abrupt stop and Derek got out of his car stepping in front of Troy. "Do you have a problem you would like to share with me?" He had a grin, like he was mocking Troy. And he knew exactly why.

But, He couldn't help it. So, Troy shook his head. "Oh right. You don't talk, do you?" There he goes again mocking Troy. Troy bit his lip and looked down. "What are you deaf too? I asked you a questioned." He still remained silent.

"Fine. While we're at it, we might aswell make you blind too." Next thing he knew his glasses were ripped off his face and thrown to the ground. Troy looked up at his devious face. Gabriella remained in the car and non-talkative. But not because she was upset with what Derek was doing but, because she was to busy smiling at the work her boyfriend was accomplishing. Every now and then letting a giggle escape her mouth.

Troy just starred at the distance, having a brief flash back of what use to be. He shook the memories from his head. "What a freak." Derek said pointing at him.

Derek climbed back into his car, laughing. Troy bent down to retrieve his glasses. As he was speeding away, Derek made sure to go though the mud puddle. Troy stood up covered in mud and dirty water. _Great. Just freaking great._

He searched his pocket for the key to his house. _I am going to be so late to school. _He searched and searched, finally realizing that his key was where he last placed it. _On my desk. In my room. In my LOCKED house. _He sighed. Now what? He continued walking. _Could this day get any worse?_

As if the skies answered his question...It started RAINING! _Of course. _This day was not starting out as planned.

* * *

Troy walked into the school, soaking wet. Some of the mud had washed off with the rain, except for the mud on his clothes. His hair was sticking to his forehead, so he shook it, letting water splatter everywhere.

Chad Danforth, Ayden Bryce, and Bryler Paterson, came up to Troy. "Nice hair, It's a good look for you." Chad said pointing to Troy hair, that was all going in different directions, trying to subside his laughter.

Troy pulled out his phone and sent a txt message to Chad.

_I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world.  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere,  
Imagination, life is your creation!  
Come on Barbie, let's go-_

Chad pulled out his phone, getting skeptical looks from the three other guys. Chad read the txt aloud, "Yeah, this coming from the guy who names all of his hair." Troy smiled pointing to Chad's afro.

"Dude, what happened to you?" Ayden being the only one to seem concerned. Troy pulled his note book out from his backpack and wrote down the whole story, from how he woke up, to Derek, to the rain, to now. He passed it to Chad, and he read it aloud. They all noticed how Troy cringed when ever they mentioned Gabriella. They all exchanged a worried glance.

"You're not over this, are you? The thing that happened last year is still bothering you? Isn't it?" Chad didn't understand how or why it affected him this way, but it did. And that worried him greatly.

Troy shook his head. "Oh come on Troy, we see it. Every time we look in your eyes you can just see it replaying over and over again. I don't see why your still thinking about it. You need to get over it! I understand it hurts, but you need to get out and forget it!"

After Bryler's speech Troy got a vivid picture of one of the memories that haunted him. Troy cringed again. Troy has had a rough past. Something that he could never forget. No matter how hard he tried. It was engraved in his head.

Troy wrote down on his notebook again and handed it to chad. "You don't think I don't want to get over it. I've tried. And you know that. I even went to therapy. But did it help? NO! This is something I will have to live with for the rest of my life. I'm sorry I can't be normal again." Chad finished off with a sigh.

Troy shook his head once again. "Yeah. We're all sorry you can't be normal _again_? Think back Bolton. We're you ever normal?" Came a new voice. They all turned around to see Derek and Gabriella walking up with a smile. Troy let out an exasperated sigh and avoided eye contact.

"Hmm...You got a little something on your shirt." They all started laughing.

"Yo dude. How's it hanging?" Chad and Derek exchange a man hug.

See they were ALL friends, they were the 8 amigos, it was Bryler Paterson, Chad Danforth, Ayden Bryson, Derek Green, Troy Bolton, Gabriella Montez, Sharpay Evans, and Taylor McKessie. But that was before the 'incident'. After, they, well except for Troy, Gabriella, and Derek, were still friends, but not as close.

"Good. So, I guess you saw my master piece." Derek said motioning to Troy. "Yea." They all shared a little chuckle. Troy shook his head, he had enough, and he pushed his way through the small crowd.

The only reason he hung out with those people was because it was either that or be a loner, which at this moment sounded good. They always made fun and teased him. Since last year it got worst. I mean they were nice to Troy at times, but as soon an Gabriella or Derek came around, it was like a switch being turned on.

Troy made his way to the office to see if there was any way he could change or something. Once they finally understood what he was asking, they said for him to change into his gym uniform and gave him a school jacket to keep warm. He never had a BIG problem with not talking. All he had to do was not raise his hand in class and never give anyone a reason to talk to him, he just kinda kept to himself.

Troy went to his locker to get his books for his morning classes. He was already late to homeroom, so he took his time walking to the classroom. Once he entered the room he noticed the talking stopped and all eyes were on him. _So much for being unnoticed._Troy quietly made his way to Ms. Darbus.

"Is there a reason for your tardiness?" Ms. Darbus starred at Troy along with the rest of the class. Troy just shrugged and handed her a note from the principle. He turned around and the class continued with their previous conversations. Troy walked to his usual seat next to Gabriella, only to find Derek sitting there talking with HIS _friends. _

"Oh sorry. Am I sitting in your seat? Wait why am I apologizing? It's not like your complaining. You can't complain because you can't talk." The whole class roared with laughter. Troy shook his head and....

* * *

"Mr. Bolton , Mr. Matsui will see you now." The secretary went back to the work on her desk. Troy got up and walked into Mr. Matsui's office.

"Hello Mr. Bolton, please have a seat. It's says here that you punched then held down Mr. Green. Is that true?" _Why are we using last names al of a sudden? _Troy couldn't explain what really happened. He wouldn't and would just let everyone think whatever they want to think without a comment. He would take whatever consequence that may follow. So, Troy just nodded his head.

"And do you have a reason for doing so?" Troy just shook his head. "Well, I'm sorry to say Mr. Bolton but, You are going to have to have detention for the rest of the month. Troy just nodded his head. "Ok, well you may return to your classroom. I expect to see you after school in the detention hall." Troy nodded once more and left.

He didn't mind having detention, it;s not like he had any other plans, or friends to hang out with.

Troy quietly made his way down the halls of East High _alone_. He would always travel down the path _ALONE._

_

* * *

_

**So I had this idea for awhile and thought I might share it with you. Should I leave it as a one shot or continue? You tell me. If I do continue I will still continue Brains Vs. Bronze and Beauty. So please review!**

**Love always, oxoxSmileAddyoxox**


	2. Lost Without Love

**Title: **Lost Without Words

**Summary: **Troy is lost in a world where a tragedy happens and he is confused and .His friends treat him like his parents aren't is a boy to do, who will help is hard, especically when you can't talk.

**Author: **oxoxSmileAddyoxox

**Disclaimer: **I own Nothing but the concept.

* * *

Troy sat down under the big oak tree that was in the middle of the courtyard. This was a place where he could relax and not worry about his crappy life. Troy leaned his head back against the tree trunk. He let out a deep sigh and closed his eyes.

He tried to relive the only good memories of his past, that he could remember. That is until it was interrupted by a voice.

"Hey stranger." He knew exactly who it was without even opening his eyes. He felt her sit down by him so he opened his eyes to look at her. They stared at each other for a couple of minutes. When she realized he wasn't going to reply she decided to say something. "Look I'm going to get straight to the point." Troy just gave her a blank stare. She rolled her eyes and continued.

"OK, I don't like you punching MY boyfriend for no freaking reason. What the heck got into you? If this is about last year, then I don't know why you don't just give up. What happened, happened and there is no going back. So just get over it! And don't take it out on my boyfriend, he had nothing to do with this." Gabriella had fire in her eyes.

Troy was the one to roll his eyes this time and he went back to his previous position. "Troy! LISTEN TO ME! This whole 'not talking' thing is so stupid! DID YOU THINK THAT DOING THIS WOULD MAKE EVERYONE FEEL SORRY FOR YOU? DID YOU THINK IT WOULD MAKE ALL OF THIS GO AWAY?" Gabriella screamed standing up, pulling Troy up with her. She made Troy look her in the eyes.

"NOBODY CARES ABOUT YOU ANY MORE. YOU'RE JUST A WORTHLESS LITTLE B******! OK? WHY DO YOU THINK WE, EVERYONE, TREATS YOU LIKE THIS? HUH? WHY DO YOU THINK YOU PARENTS LEFT YOU? WHY DO YOU THINK ALL OF THAT HAPPENED LAST YEAR? TELL ME TROY! SAY IT LOUD AND CLEAR, SO THE WHOLE WORLD WILL KNOW THE TRUTH BEHIND YOUR PAST." Gabriella spat in his face. She noticed him cringed the whole time but made no comment, like she cared.

Troy stared down at her. His face showed various emotions, anger was the most noticeable. But if you looked in his eyes you could see the hurt and pain, her words brought back. He shook his head and shoved past her, just in time for here not to see the stray tear that may fall from his eye.

* * *

It was after school and Troy was on his way to the D-hall. He had not been around anyone since Gabriella approached him earlier. He didn't feel the need to. They had no business to be around him and vise versa. Troy walked into the deserted classroom and took a seat in the back.

"Glad to see you showed up, Mr. Bolton." Mr. Matsui said while staning in the doorway. Troy kept his gaze on the desk and nodded.

"Well you have two hours to serve. You may do homework or work on something quietly." Mr. Matsui walked out locking the classroom. Troy just sat there staring at the same little spec on the desk. He had no homework because he was very intelligent and finished it all in the first few minutes of class. So he sat and sat and...SAT.

* * *

Two hours later, "OK you are free to leave Mr. Bolton. I will see you same time tomorrow." Troy stood up and exited the school. As he walked out, he saw that his car was sitting in the parking lot. _What the heck, what is my car doing here? I walked to school.I don't even drive my car. _He looked more closely and noticed that Chad and Taylor got out of the backseat while Derek got out of the driver's seat. _I should have known._Then, Gabriella's black Lexus RX 400 Hybrid SUV pulled up next to Troy's silver BMW M6 manual and Bryler, Sharpay and Gabriella, got out of her car.

Troy sent a txt.

_I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world.  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere,  
Imagination, life is yo-_

"Chad! I have told you to change your ring tone thousands of time! People are going to start thinking you are gay of something! And I can't have a gay boyfriend!" Taylor smacked Chad on the back of the head. _WHAT?! Since when are Chad and Taylor going out? I wonder what else I don't know._

"I like this song! Anyways, Troy says," Chad clears his throat, "What the heck are all of you doing here, with MY car." Troy stared at them.

"Well I guess your about to find out." Gabriella said. "Bryler can you get them out of the car, please?" Gabriella smiled deviously. Bryler went to Gabriella's car and came back with six baseball bats.

_I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world.  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_

Chad whipped out his phone. "From Troy: WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?! TELL ME RIGHT NOW!" Troy got an anxious look on his face. Derek spoke for the first time, "Why don't we just show you."

"Bryler, why don't you take the first swing." Next thing Troy knew, his right side view mirror was flying across the parking lot. His eyes grew big. Now he understood.

Troy didn't even bother sending a txt. He opened his mouth, but no sound came out. Instead he just mouthed the words 'STOP! Why are you doing this?!' He didn't realy care to much for that car, but still. Just the idea of HIS friends, destroying HIS property, is just...upsetting.

"This is just another part of your debt, you have yet to being close to paying off." Bryler sneered.

Troy watched as parts flew, glass smash, and his friends enjoy themselves.

Sharpay spoke for the first time, "Oh don't worry. You get to share the pain of your car as well." _WHAT?!_ They all turned towards Troy, lifted their bats, and swung.

Troy mouthed 'STOP?!'. This time the voice was Bryler, "You want us to stop. Tell us, Bolton. Say it loud and clear, for all of us to hear. By this time the girls had given up, and the guys where finishing him off.

The sound of bones cracking beneath his skin, filled the air. Troy knew he had more than three broken bones, or it felt that way.

Soon the pressure of the bats stopped, but the pain continued. Troy heard the a car start and travel down the street. As the sound faded, Troy knew it was safe to get up.

If only he could.

He knew he had to get out of there, before anyone saw him. Troy slowly stood, nearly falling over. As he stood his felt every bump and bruise on his body throb. He slowly limped all the way home.

* * *

When Troy reached his front door he remember about his key, and inwardly groaned. He started walking down the path to his backyard to some how retrieve the hidden key.

Troy was in immense pain.

Finally, Troy got into his house. He went straight upstairs, so he could check the damage they managed to do. He took off his shirt as he walked into the bathroom. Troy stared at himself. Mortified. He hadn't thought the bruises would be this BIG. He had five, huge, purple blotches on his chest, and bruises all over his arms. He felt the burning pain run through his veins.

Troy's right eye was starting to form a black eye. He turned around looking at his dark purple bruises. This was going to be difficult to hide from the public eye. But, it wouldn't be the first.

That's when Troy finally realized that everything Gabriella had said earlier was, in fact, true.

No one love him and No one ever will.

* * *

****

So there you have it. Did you like it? If so, or you just want to leave a comment, PLEASE review. I would like to thank Old Fiat, .xOhMyZacEfronx. and TroyellaxZanessaxFan for being my FIRST and ONLY reviews. Bye! And Thanks Again.

Love Always, oxoxSmileAddyoxox


	3. Lost Without Answers

**Title: **Lost Without Words

**Summary: **Troy is lost in a world where a tragedy happens and he is confused and speechless. Literally. His friends treat him like crap. His parents aren't there. What is a boy to do? Who will help him? It's a hard life, especially when you can't talk. TxG

**Author: **oxoxSmileAddyoxox

**Disclaimer: **I own Nothing but the concept.

* * *

Troy awoke with aching pain this morning, yet here he was at school. Troy walked through the doors wearing dark jeans, a dark blue polo shirt, and a light jacket, with checkered vans and some sunglasses. Normally he would never wear a jacket with sunglasses, but he had no choice. For a black eye had formed.

He walked up to his locker, and turned the dial. Once his locker popped open, a note fell out. Troy curiously picked it up and read the words printed on the page.

_Look I am sorry about what the guys did. __It wasn't right. Trust __me, I am on your side. __I understand why you are the way you are. I think it's because they don't know the full truth. The only know half the truth. So they don't understand why you are effected, except me. So all I'm trying to say is don't get all bent out of shape because of this._

_- Ayden_

At lease Ayden saw it too. Troy shook the flash back out of his head and walked to first period.

* * *

The rest of the day pasted by in a blur. Troy walked into the library, to recheck out a book and do a little research for a project, when he saw Gabriella and Derek getting pretty intense. He tried to avoid them as much as possible. But fate wasn't having it today.

Derek pulled away and Gabriella whimpered a little at the lost of contact. As Derek grabbed his stuff to leave his made sure to bump shoulders with Troy, and hard too. Troy winced as Derek's arm collided with his bruised shoulder. When Troy's stuff fell to the ground, Derek called over his shoulder, "You should have never let her go, she is one FINE kisser." he smirked, and walked out.

Troy bent down to collect his books when he noticed Gabriella down on her knees, helping?

"Did they really do that to you?" Gabriella looked some-what concerned.

_What?_Gabriella pointed to Troy's face, when he realized that his sunglasses had fallen off. Troy quickly searched for them, hoping that she didn't have them, but stopped when he saw them gently placed between her fingers.

"Looking for these?" Troy reached for them, but Gabriella caught his purple hand to do further examination. She gasped when she saw the damage. They looked deep into eachother's eyes, for the first time in months. Troy was the one to break the spell, as he stood and tried to make a quick get away.

"Where are you going?" Gabriella stood aswell. "Why are you doing this, we can't even have a civilized conversation anymore. It was one HORRIBLE mistake. Why don't you ever lookatit like that?" Troy just shook his head and walked out of the library.

Troy climbed on to his _bike_, and went to a place he knew all to well. Once he locked up his bike he looked around making sure nobody he knew was in site. If anybody knew where he'd come, they would tell his friends, and he would never hear the end of it.

Once inside, Troy was about to take off his jacket, but thought better of it. He made his way through the nursing home like building to a room at the back of the house.

"Oh! Hello Troy, here for the usual?" A chubby, jolly, lady wearing an all white uniform, said. She made her way closer to Troy holding a pen and notebook waiting for his reply.

_Yes. But this time can I have both of them in the same room, and double my usual time?_ Troy asked in writing.

"Why, of course you can!" She exclaimed while walking away to get everything set up.

_Thank you Holly._Troy thought after Holly the Jolly Lady left. Hehe.

After five minutes, Troy was led to a into a small room containing only a toy box on the far wall, a T.V. with a mini couch in the corner, and a big table in the center of the room. Troy went and took a seat on one of the three chairs placed at the table. Troy looked up as the door opened to reveal a small two year old girl and a nurse carrying a small two year old boy. They both had dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Ywou Hwere!" The little girl's eyes sparkled with happiness and her blue eyes a gleaming. The boy, squirmed out of the nurse's grip and clapped his hands with excitement. "Yway!" He waddled over to Troy. "Of course I'm here. I'll always be here for you. Your daddy's little tots." Troy smiled almost feeling guilty because they had him as a father.

* * *

**(Ha! I am going to leave you hanging for a second, to leave you questioning. HINT: a piece to their dark past. ;])**

"Hey guys. Anyone seen Troy today?" Chad asked coming up to the group. They were all hanging out at their usaul hang out, a diner about a mile away from school.

The group exchanged a couple of no's and shooken heads. They all turned to Gabriella who had been quiet. She looked up from her milkshake and said, "I just saw him in the library but, when I tried to talk to him he just walked away in a hurry."

She shrugged her shoulders then went back to examining her pink shake, while a look of realization came over Ayden's face. He knew exactly where Troy was, but kept quiet.

"Are you OK?" Taylor reached over to Gabriella. "What? Me? Yeah. I'm...fine." She stuttered but went back into deep thought. For what seemed like forever of them just giving eachother weird looks, Sharpay broke the silence.

"Are you sure? You seem kinda out of it today." Sharpay spoke what everyone had silently been asking. "Yeah, I...just was thinking about something, no worries." Gabriella gave a weak smile as Sharpay was about to reopen her mouth, when Gabriella quickly cut her off. "I think I'm gonna go, I'm actually kinda tired."

With that said she ran out into the shining sun, a hand was firmly placed on her shoulder. She was about to turn around and tell Sharpay that she was fine and for her to leave her alone, but didn't when she saw Ayden's blue eyes filled with sympathy.

"Do you want to take a walk?" Gabriella nodded her head. "OK, now tell me exactly what happened and why you're acting like this." Ayden and her began to walk.

"There's nothing to tell. I mean, I was just thinking about _them._ And how my life would be so much easier if last year NEVER happened. We would all be so much closer, I wouldn't feel guilty, Troy wouldn't be a mime like person, and maybe me and him would still be together." Gabriella looked down at her clasped hands.

"Do you miss him?"

"I really don't know. Because sometimes I do but then I realize that it could never work, with him all caught up in last year. It was a HUGE mistake, why can't he see it like that? Besides I have Derek, and he is so good to me. HE doesn't not talk, HE doesn't bring up the past, and HE didn't make the mistake with me." She sighed, "I feel like I love Derek so much, that I could not possibly live with out him. Yet, I don't think I could SURVIVE without Troy some-what in my life. I think I still love him, way more than...Derek."

* * *

"Dwaddy, I Lwove Ywou!" The twins said in unison. Troy couldn't help but smile. "I love you too!"

Troy picked up Ally and Noah and brought them over to the toy box to play with the toys. Allyson Sophia Bolton and Noah Briar Bolton were his happiness at the moment. But if Gabriella ever found out about his little secret meetings, well then, he maybe band from ever seeing them again. He couldn't let that happen.

_"Troy I'm...I'm pregnant." Gabriella had just gotten back from the doctor's because her stomach was upset, turns out she's having a baby._

_"That's great Brie. I'm so happy. We finally get to be parents. It's a little early but, hey it happened." Troy picked up Gabriella and spun her around._

_"Wait so you're not mad? You're not gonna leave me?" Gabriella looked scared. "What? Of course not. This is my baby too. Plus, I- I love you." Troy had just said 'I love you' for the first time ever._

_"I Love you too, Troy!" Troy leaned down to capture her sweet lips._

_-_

_-_

_"This was a mistake Troy. I don't know why I ever believed whatever the hell you said!"_

_"Brie, it's not what you think-"_

_"SHUT UP!!"_

_"But, I Love you. I would never-"_

_"I HATE YOU!! AND NOW I'M LEFT TO DEAL WITH THESE FU**ING KIDS OF YOURS! YEAH RIGHT! I AM THROUGH BEING YOUR GIRLFRIEND, AND A MOTHER! ESPECIALLY TO YOUR KIDS!!"_

_"What are you going to do with them?" Troy asked quietly._

_"I DON'T KNOW! I'LL- I'LL GIVE THEM TO MY MOTHER!!"_

_"What? You're going to give our kids to your drunk out of her mind mother?!"_

_"Correction, I'm going to give **YOUR** kids to my mother, who is not always drunk!"_

_"News flash, they're your kids too!"_

_"Not anymore they're not."_

_"Your going to disown your very own kids?"_

_"YES!!"_

_"You bitch."_

_"Remember when I was your bitch?"_

_-_

_-_

_"Um, Ms. Montez?" An officer was on the doorstep of Gabriella's mother's house._

_"Yess?" She was obviously drunk._

_"You are under arrest for being drunk while being the caretaker of kids." The officer handcuffed her and lead her to the cruiser. While, the other officer went upstairs to retrieve the one year-old twins._

_-_

_-_

_"But I'm they're father. Can't I have custody of them? I'm responsible." Troy was complaining to the officer who now had the kids put in and orphanage._

_"I'm sorry son, but rules are rules. You are under the age of eighteen and are not considered an adult."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yes."_

_"But, can they at least not be put up for adoption. I will come and see them every week. And I promise when I turn eighteen in two years, I will come and adopt them. Please?"_

_"Well...I don't see why not." _

_"Thankyou SO much." Troy walked over to where his babies were waiting, for the orphanage to come for them. "I love you both so much. I will come and see you in your new home. And I PROMISE that I will come to take you with me, just give me time, little ones." They smiled up at him, drooling. He kissed them on the top of their tiny heads. "I love you." With that said he walked out of the police station._

That was only half of the story. Troy walked around the table to join his kids.

* * *

Hours, and many smiles later, there was a knock on the door. The twins had fallen asleep to they're father's soothing singing voice. Troy quietly got up and answered the door to find Holly standing there.

"Sorry Troy, but visiting hours are now over." Holly gave a sympathetic look. But quickly added, "You can take them to their room, though, if you'd like." Troy nodded and picked up the little tots and proceeded down the hall way to the bedroom.

Once he was about to leave. Holly stopped him. "I know you're eighteenth birthday is coming up. Are you still interested in adopting the kids?" Troy nodded.

"Are you sure? Because they're is a couple who had their eyes on them. Troy, it's not going to be like it is here. You're going to have to have a job and cut back on hanging out with your friends. This is a huge responsibility."

Troy wrote down on a piece of paper _'I know. I already have a job and not many friends. I have no problem with getting good grades. I know what I'm getting into.'_

"Yes, Troy. But do what's right for the kids." Holly gave him a hug.

_'Don't put them on the market just yet. But PLEASE give me some time to think.' _Troy went home home that night, in deep thought.

He had so many questions, but not one answer. Which is what he really needed.

**_ANSWERS._**

* * *

**So whatda think? I tried to explain more in this one. So it seems Troy only talks to his kids. Hmm... And Gabriella still loves Troy, what?! Yups. I also gave you some puzzle pieces to the Dark past. Think you know what I'm going to do? Tell me! Lolz. PLEASE REVIEW!! Thank you to TroyellaxZanessaxfan, BabiieHanz13, and BlondyCasper, for being my only reviewers. Can I have more than only 3 reviews this time? I worked really hard. Like maybe at least 4?**

**Love Always, oxoxSmileAddyoxox**


End file.
